El camino de Sakura
by Mavis Dragneel Vermilion
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Sakura, quien había perdido todo lo que alguna vez tuvo, tendrá que seguir su camino por una senda desconocida con el recuerdo de su mejor amiga, esperando que algún día vuelvan a estar juntas.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

_**Capítulo I**_

* * *

Sakura nunca tuvo grandes cosas a sus escasos 15 años, no tenía lujos ni una vida de ensueño, diariamente luchaba por sobrevivir, pero no importaba, ella era feliz así.

Sakura vivía en una pequeña ciudad al oeste occidente de su país, una tan pequeña que casi todos sus habitantes se conocían entre sí. Ella era una chica de largo cabello rosa, como los pétalos de las flores de cerezo y enormes ojos color jade, piel nívea y suave y sin duda una personalidad calma y pacífica.

Ella asistía al instituto más popular de la ciudad, que al ser de acceso público y gratuito, era el que más contaba con matricula de estudiantes. Los padres de ella, habían decidido inscribirla en ese lugar para no tener que preocuparse por sus estudios, después de todo y según palabra de ellos, era decisión de la chica el asistir y aprobar el año escolar.

Sakura logro aprobar sus años de instituto, no era la mejor alumna de toda la generación pero sus notas no eran malas tampoco, mantenía un promedio de 17 en la escala de 20 lo cual, posteriormente, la ayudo a ingresar a una universidad de artes.

Sakura obtuvo su título en diseño publicitario unos años más tarde y ahora contando con 22 años solo se dedicaba a trabajar en una pequeña empresa de la ciudad como recepcionista, no era el área en la cual deseaba trabajar, pero le gustaba ayudar a las personas y el trabajo pagaba un poco sus deudas.

Los padres de Sakura se habían separado, ella tuvo que quedarse con su madre, la cual le exigía pagar las cuentas y deudas de tarjetas de crédito con el dinero que Sakura que ganaba, a veces provocando que Sakura pasara días sin comer bien debido a las deudas.

Su madre no trabajaba.

Un día Sakura comenzó a escribir e intercambiar correos con una chica llamada Ino por internet, coincidieron con varios gustos en común y luego de meses de comunicación, para Sakura, Ino ya era su mejor amiga. Sakura podía contarle a Ino cualquier problema que tuviera y su amiga siempre la alentaba a salir adelante.

Sakura no recuerda cuando o como exactamente conoció a Ino, pero era feliz a su lado.

Sakura comenzó a frecuentar al hermano de una de sus compañeras de instituto, un chico de cabello rojo y ojos color café, llamado Sasori, quien era dos años mayor que Sakura y Técnico en computación, aunque también daba clases en una escuela pública cerca de donde vivían ambos.

A ella le gustaba pasar el tiempo con Sasori, siempre y cuando él no notara que Ino le escribía a Sakura. Según la opinión de Sakura, Ino y Sasori eran, completamente opuestos, tanto que se la llevaban como perros y gatos, pero ambos, a su manera cuidaban y querían a Sakura, Sasori la protegía físicamente e Ino le daba apoyo emocional cuando nadie más podía.

La vida de Sakura habría sido muy feliz de haber seguido así.

Con el paso del tiempo la relación entre Sakura y su madre empeoro. Sakura recibía maltrato físico y verbal por parte de su madre. Ino insistía en que lo mejor era que Sakura abandonara su hogar y viviera en un lugar más tranquilo, pero entre pagar deudas y su escaso salario Sakura no tenía muchas opciones.

Al parecer Ino y Sasori si podían ponerse de acuerdo en algo, porque tiempo después Sasori le propuso a Sakura irse a vivir con él a otro país, lejos, muy lejos de su madre. Pero Sakura rechazo la oferta, últimamente había notado que su relación con Ino era muy fuerte, de esas amistades que crees imposible romper, en cambio, su relación con Sasori solo se basaba en discusiones, malos entendidos y uno que otro momento intimo ocasional entre ambos.

Sasori merecía ser feliz, y su felicidad no estaba al lado de Sakura.

Pero ambos siguieron frecuentándose. Sasori fue un gran apoyo cuando Sakura, sin saber cómo, término viviendo prácticamente en la calle. No tenía hogar fijo, vivía un par de semanas con alguna que otra familia y luego se marchaba hacia otro sitio. Pero aún estaban Sasori e Ino, todo estaría bien siempre y cuando ellos estuvieran con Sakura.

Hasta que un día la fatalidad llego para quedarse.

Sakura fue a visitar a Sasori, a un sitio secreto que compartían ambos, rieron y hablaron de todo, durante toda la noche, había calma esa noche y por primera vez ese tipo de conexión entre los dos. Sakura estaba feliz. Decidieron salir a dar una vuelta en el auto, aunque ya era muy entrada la madrugada, Sasori manejaba con mucha precaución y por eso les pareció una buena idea.

Pero ambos se vieron envueltos en un accidente de tránsito.

Sakura despertó en el hospital a la mañana siguiente, con algunos golpes y contusiones, nada serio ni de qué preocuparse, excepto por una cosa, Sasori no estaba por ningún lado. Cuando la chica pregunto por él le informaron que Sasori había muerto en el accidente, casi de inmediato, ya que había usado su cuerpo para proteger a Sakura de los posibles daños.

Sasori estaba muerto, para Sakura no había peor noticia que esa.

La hermana de Sasori, Karin, quien había sido compañera de estudios de Sakura pensó que su hermano había muerto por culpa de su ex compañera y decidió vengarse, haciéndole todo tipo de cosas horribles a Sakura e intento separarla de Ino, quien era la única persona que aún le quedaba a Sakura y en la cual ella confiaba.

Debido a la situación, Sakura, no consiente de eso, perdió al hijo que esperaba de Sasori, un niño al que ella decidió llamar Byul.

Karin, les ordeno a unos amigos de Sasori que durmieran a Sakura y luego la lanzaran a un lago que se encontraba cerca de los límites de la ciudad. Ino impidió que esa tragedia sucediera, pero luego de eso, desapareció.

Lo más sano y lo más seguro era que Sakura abandonara la ciudad y se fuera a vivir a un lugar lejos. Pero le costaba mucho abandonar el lugar donde fue feliz a su manera, donde vivió muchas cosas con Sasori. El lugar donde ella había nacido y crecido.

Nada de eso quedaba ya, Sakura había perdido su trabajo hacia unos meses, Sasori también había muerto e Ino estaba desaparecida. A Sakura le comentaron unas personas que, quizá Ino se había marchado hasta que Sakura estuviera en un lugar seguro y fuera libre de las garras de Karin, quien no descansaría hasta verla muerta.

Con eso en mente Sakura decidió irse rumbo a lo desconocido, nunca había salido de su ciudad, mucho menos de su país, pero lo hizo. Su deseo por ver de nuevo a su mejor amiga Ino fue más fuerte que el miedo que ella sentía en todo su cuerpo.

Cuando llego a ese nuevo país, Sakura decidió contactar a Ino y decirle que ya podía volver, porque ya estaba a salvo, pero, Ino dijo que lo mejor era pasar un tiempo separadas en lo que ambas sanaban sus heridas y se recuperaban. Sakura no quería, se sentía completamente sola en ese lugar, ya no tenía recuerdos siquiera para consolarse, pero no hubo manera de convencer a Ino.

Sakura no confiaba mucho en la palabra de Ino, su amiga aunque era un apoyo incondicional y Sakura aceptaba quererla con todo y sus defectos, su amiga olvidaba muy seguido las promesas que hacía. Sakura tenía miedo de que Ino la olvidara, de que ella no significara para su amiga lo mismo que Ino significaba para ella, pero por los momentos solo le tocaba esperar.

Aunque no era fácil. Sin quererlo en medio de la multitud siempre terminaba buscando a Ino y Sasori, Sakura olvidaba comer algunos días, o más bien, casi siempre. Ella solo pensaba en ellos dos, el recuerdo de ambos solo la hacían sentirse peor.

Un extraño hombre llamado Kakashi le ofreció a Sakura llevarla a una ciudad aún más lejana para que las personas que la perseguían no la volvieran a encontrar nunca más. Sakura estuvo viajando en autobús como unas 14 horas hasta que llego a una ciudad donde la temperatura rozaba los 15° grados. Sakura había vivido en una ciudad donde la temperatura más fresca eran 32° grados por eso fue el cambio más notable apenas llego.

Kakashi le comento a Sakura que su amiga no regresaría si veía a Sakura siempre triste. Sakura no sabía si eso era verdad o no y luego de agradecerle al amable hombre ella tomo su camino.

Sakura pensaba que todo lo que estaba sucediendo era demasiado para solo una persona de 23 años de edad.

Con mucho frio y aun más tristeza en el corazón Sakura decidió seguir caminando. Hasta que se tomó con un edificio donde se alquilaban habitaciones a chicos jóvenes. Pensando en que quizá esta vez tendría un poco de suerte, Sakura decidió tocar la puerta principal de aquel edificio.

Segundos después de ver a una mujer joven, rubia y hermosa salir a su encuentro Sakura perdió la conciencia.

Nuevamente todo era negro para ella.

.

.

.

_**Fin del capítulo I.**_

* * *

_**N/A: **_Había olvidado esta página y también que tenía una cuenta.

No sé si antes tenía historias pero esta sería la primera de no ser así. Me han dicho que escribir ayuda cuando una persona se siente triste.

El personaje de Ino realmente existe, es una amiga muy especial para mí con la cual por los momentos no me comunico, pero que, como narre aquí, tiene un lugar especial en mi corazón y espero que realmente no me olvide ni tampoco la promesa que hizo y de verdad volvamos a estar juntas nuevamente.

Aunque no me pregunten como conocí a mi amiga, muchas cosas pasaron que no recuerdo, como el hecho de que tenía una cuenta y no me acordaba ni siquiera de la existencia de la página. Solo sé que ella es la amiga más especial que he tenido y quiero volver a verla.

Tome los personajes de esta serie porque a mi amiga le gustaba Sakura. Estuve realmente batallando sobre hacerla de Naruto o de Fairy Tail, en lo personal me identifico mucho más con Mavis Vermilion. Pero ya saben, estimo mucho a mi amiga.

Espero que les guste o les llame la atención por lo menos. Estoy un tanto insegura sobre esto de escribir.

Se sorprenderían sobre la cantidad de cosas en este capítulo que están basados en mi vida.

Escribí esto con ayuda de una amiga y un buen diccionario, a veces confundo las palabras, lamento si hay errores de ortografía.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece. Le pertenece a su creador Masashi Kishimoto.

.

.

.

_**Capitulo II.**_

Sakura no sabía que estaba ocurriendo. Lo último que recordaba era haber tocado la puerta de entrada del sitio donde se alquilaban habitaciones, nada más, sin embargo, se encontraba en un sencillo y modesto hospital en compañía de una mujer mayor de cabellos rubios y ojos color castaño claro.

Al parecer Sakura había perdido el conocimiento por no estar comiendo como debería.

"Deberías de tener más cuidado" le había reprendido la mujer en cuanto Sakura se había recuperado del incidente "No soy médico, pero estos exámenes no lucen muy bien"

Solo entonces Sakura se percató de que la mujer tenía en sus manos unas hojas que ella intuía eran los resultados de los análisis que posiblemente le hicieron cuando ingreso en ese lugar. Sakura no era experta en muchas cosas, pero si de algo estaba segura era de que la salud y asistencia medica fuera de su hogar eran altamente costosas.

Le debía dinero a esa persona que la había ayudado. Dinero que ella por el momento no tenía.

"Le pagare" fue lo único que se apresuró a decir.

"La salud para las personas de tu país es gratuita" comento la mujer con tranquilidad "Eso siempre y cuando tengas un permiso especial de estadía, ¿lo tienes no?"

Sakura simplemente negó con la cabeza sin atreverse a mirar a su acompañante.

"¿Acabas de llegar?" pregunto con curiosidad y vio como Sakura asentía "¿Tienes donde quedarte?"

Esta vez, Sakura negó nuevamente.

La mujer suspiro con cansancio antes de pronunciar "Ya puedes ponerte de pie, vamos a la residencia, te quedaras unos días con nosotros hasta que te recuperes" la mujer vio como Sakura estaba por negar su oferta así que agrego: "No podrás trabajar hasta que mejores, no sería bueno que deambularas sola en la calle, estando así de salud, además ibas a pedirme un lugar para dormir ¿o me equivoco?"

Sakura lo pensó por unos minutos, esa mujer tenía razón, tenía escaso dinero, solo el necesario para pagar unas semanas en ese lugar, se sentía cansada y quería estar rodeada de gente para no pasar las noches en vela pensando en ciertas cosas, no tenía muchas opciones, sufrió mucho para conseguir el dinero que tenía justo ahora por que terminaba fatigada con facilidad, ella por los momentos no podría cubrir una jornada laboral de 12 horas como comúnmente se hacía.

Con una leve sonrisa de agradecimiento, que era lo máximo que podía dar por los momentos, asintió estando de acuerdo con aquella mujer.

"Bien" la rubia también sonrió "Me llamo Tsunade."

Una hora más tarde, Sakura se encontraba instalada en la que sería su habitación, por instalada quería decir que su pequeña mochila con su poca ropa y pertenencias se encontraba en su lugar en el suelo, justo al lado de su cama, pero al menos ya no sentía tanto frio, estaba tapada por una cómoda y suave manta que le daba calor.

Frente a ella y acompañando a Tsunade estaban un grupo de chicos, todos de la misma edad que Sakura, o al menos contemporáneos con ella.

"¿Ella es la nueva inquilina?" pregunto uno de los chicos, un joven de cabello rubio alborotado y ojos color azul celeste.

"Su nombre es Sakura" presento Tsunade con una sonrisa, Sakura solo pudo saludar un poco apenada "Se quedara con nosotros en lo que se recupera, esta algo delicada de salud"

"Eso se nota" la voz grave de otro joven llamo por completo la atención de Sakura, había olvidado que habían más personas en ese lugar además del niño rubio "Se le notan algunos huesos debido a lo delgada que esta"

Sakura sabía que posiblemente ese chico no dijo aquello con mala intención, quizá ella lo había tomado a mal por la situación que estaba atravesando pero realmente sus palabras le parecieron despostas.

Tal vez ella no fuera la única que pensaba así.

"Se mas cortes" reprendió el rubio al chico de cabello negro y ojos negros "Debió pasar por momentos muy difíciles para que ahora un insensible como tú lo termine de arruinar". Sin embargo el chico pelinegro lo ignoro por completo, causando más enojo en el rubio.

"Es un gusto tenerte aquí, Sakura" comento rápidamente la única chica del grupo con una cálida sonrisa, ella tenía cabello negro azulado y ojos color perla "Me llamo Hinata, y ellos son Naruto" presento señalando al rubio "Y Sasuke" esta vez señalo al pelinegro.

"Todos ellos son inquilinos" explico Tsunade con una sonrisa "Faltan cuatro personas más, pero están trabajando en este momento"

"Te agradaran Sakura" animo Naruto con una sonrisa "Itachi el hermano de Sasuke es mucho más amable y gentil que él"

Ante este comentario el aludido solo dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

"No quiero más peleas Naruto" amenazo Tsunade con un tono cansado. Sakura sospechaba que Naruto y Sasuke discutían a toda hora. "Sakura necesitara nuestra ayuda y compañía, háganla sentir como en casa, ella acaba de llegar a esta ciudad"

"¿De dónde eres, Sakura?" pregunto Hinata con curiosidad. Sakura no había hablado mucho por eso no se habían percatado de que su acento sin lugar a dudas era diferente.

"De Suna" comento con un poco de miedo, había escuchado historias sobre como las personas de otros lugares trataban de manera déspota a los habitantes de su región. No quería que ese fuera su caso.

"¡Al igual que yo!" exclamo emocionado Naruto "Llevo dos años viviendo aquí, pero ese es mi hogar, ya sabía que nos llevaríamos muy bien Sakura"

"No te preocupes por la Xenofobia" dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa "Aquí todos somos amigos y familia, sé que es difícil que confíes por ahora en nosotros pero no te haremos daño"

Sakura sonrió ahora un poco más confiada, tenía un lugar donde quedarse, Hinata, Naruto y Tsunade parecían buenas personas. Solo ese niño llamado Sasuke la preocupaba un poco y claro, conocer a los cuatro inquilinos restantes pero por ahora todo resultaba bien.

Naruto en cierta manera le recordaba a Ino. Sakura se preguntaba que estaría haciendo su amiga, quiso escribirle, pero lo dejaría pasar ese día, quería hablar un poco más con Naruto y con Hinata y descansar un poco.

Luego con más tiempo le dejaría mensaje a su amiga contándole todo lo que había pasado. Aun extrañaba a su amiga, Ino tenía un lugar muy especial en su corazón.

Ino estaba siempre en su corazón.

.

.

.

_**Fin del capítulo II.**_

* * *

_**N/A: **_Las cosas por ahora mejoran para Sakura lo cual me alegra, supongo que le tomara tiempo pero terminara haciendo amigos, aunque Ino es la más importante y Sakura siempre la tiene presente, ojala pronto se vuelvan a reunir.

Espero que les esté gustando esto.

Tenían razón, escribir ayuda mucho.

* * *

La autora de esta historia esta por ahora muy enferma, no se cuando podria escribir de nuevo, yo solo me encargo de subir el capitulo que ya estaba listo.

Denle animo a nuestra autora amiga.


End file.
